Do I
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Roy and Link question their relationship. RoyxLink Updated. Yaoi.


Late Valentine's Day fic! Only did one instead of two, and it's Roy/Link. I was going to make it Snake/Link, but in my latest chapter for When We Split I decided to change it.

Anyway, I got the idea to write this from the song "Do I" by Luke Bryan. Don't like country music, don't look it up. (I like his music, okay? Don't judge D:)

* * *

A blond man took a deep breath before walking into his bedroom. His boyfriend was in there, and he'd had a lot on his mind lately. He'd waited too long to speak up to the redhead, and decided he might as well talk about their love on St. Valentine's Day. The blond opened the door and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching Hardcore Pawn!" the redhead protested.

"Roy, what are we becoming? It feels like we're just always running and rolling through the motions every day. What happened to that man I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before,"

Roy sat up, "Link, what're you-"

"Roy, do you get turned on at all when we kiss? When you see me, how do you feel? Do I still have your love? Am I still good enough for you? Tell me. Would you rather just disappear and leave me and everything we have? Do I need to give up and move on? Do I?" Link asked tearfully.

The redhead sighed. He saw where his lover was coming from, because he'd been feeling the same way for a while. They hadn't been the same as they used to be, and it got to the point of slowly breaking both of their hearts. The spark, the magic, the intensity... It just wasn't there anymore.

"Link, do you remember when we didn't have a damn thing? Just simple love? Man, those were the days. There was a point where we were just crazy in love, but now I'm seriously second guessing it all." he admitted.

The blond closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling and instead remembered them exactly a year ago.

* * *

_"Happy Valentine's Day Candypop, I love you. Not that it matters what day it is, because I'll always love you." Roy said while handing his short boyfriend a bouquet of red roses and a giant heart-shaped box full of chocolates._

_"Aw, you're so sweet! Happy Valentine's Day baby, I love you too." Link said with small kisses to Roy's jaw._

_"Go get dressed in that outfit I really like, we're going out for dinner tonight." the redhead said with a smile. He loved when Link kissed his jaw, it was sort of a sweet spot for him._

_Link smiled and went to go do what his lover asked of him. Roy smiled as he watched his lover skip to their room. This man ment the world to him, and he'd do anything for him. Even the slightest kiss turned him on, the sight of Link waiting for him in their bed drove him insane, and he all in all just loved him._

_Link appeared in the living room of their apartment with the outfit Roy requested. Black skinny jeans, a green button up shirt, green Chuck Taylor's, and his white gold earrings._

_"Damn, you're so beautiful," the redhead murmured as he leaned in to kiss his love._

_The blond blushed as they kissed. They'd been dating for a year and he still felt fuzzy every time Roy said something like that. Roy chuckled and grabbed Link's ass with both of his hands, making the blond jump._

_"Baby!"_

_"What? I'm not allowed to fondle my own boyfriend's perfect ass?"_

_"Only in bed. Which, by the way, will be used but won't be slept in tonight."_

_Hearing that made Roy thank the god he didn't know existed. He kissed Link's cheek and took his hand in his own._

_"Let's go, Candypop. Do you remember that restaurant you've been wanting to go to?"_

_"Roy, that place is very-"_

_The tall one capped Link's lips with his own. He felt Link melt in his arms and smirked. The power he had over this man was plentiful, and at times it was in the wrong hands._

_"Link, I know. That's why we're going to the place next to it, which has better food anyway and is less expensive."_

_The blond playfully slapped his boyfriend, "You ass! I almost went on a full-on rant!"_

_The redhead smirked, "I enjoy your rants because you're so incredibly cute when you do it, but we've got a reservation."_

* * *

_"Any dessert, guys?" the brunet waiter asked._

_"Yes, can I get the chocolate lava cake for Link? Tons of whipped cream as well, lord knows my little Linky loves white stuff in his mouth."_

_Link blushed and Roy got a high five from their waiter, "Roy!"_

_"Cool it, Linky. He doesn't care, right Snake?"_

_"Nope." he snickered, enjoying his friends._

_"Still! Snake, I'm kicking your ass tomorrow." Link promised._

_"Link, your ass is gonna be in too much pain to even move for the next week," the brunet said before giving Roy another high five and going to retrieve the requested dessert._

_While Link was as red as his boyfriend's hair and as pissed as his friend Samus was when somebody checked her out, Roy put his hand on Link's thigh._

_"I'm sorry Candypop-"_

_"Roy, I don't care! You don't just go out and say things like that, and then provoke our perverted buddy Snake to do it as well!"_

_The redhead sighed. Jeez, Link was so sensitive, which was something he loved and hated at the same time. He pulled Link into his warm embrace and kissed the blond mane._

_"I'm sorry Link. It was wrong of me to put things like that out there when they should be strictly between you and myself."_

_The irate blond huffed his breath and wiggled out of his boyfriend's arms. There was no way in hell Roy was getting off that easily._

_"I love you," Roy said, knowing Link would say it back._

_"I love you too," he muttered._

_"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over your adorable pouting," the redhead said with a smile._

_Link turned to Roy, "I love you too, you jackass."_

_"I may be a jackass, but admit that it's a reason you love me."_

_"It most definitely is. Not sure why, but that's okay with me."_

_"Sorry for taking so long guys, my employees are so fucking dumb." Snake said as he set down the treat Link was eyeballing._

_"It's alright man, we had some time alone so it's all good." Roy said as he fed Link a bite of the cake._

_Snake promised to return in twenty minutes and went to go yell at the people in the kitchens some more. The redhead wiped some whipped cream off of the top and put it on his boyfriend's nose._

_Link smirked and did the same thing, only he licked it off and wiped the cream from his own nose and licked it as well._

_"Ew, gross!" a voice said._

_The men turned to see a boy that looked to be about fifteen with a red hat. Roy was immediately angered and stood up._

_"What the fuck do you mean by that?"_

_"That is so gay! You're both dudes! Fuckin' fags,"_

_Link tried to stop his boyfriend, but it was too late. Roy had the asshole up in the air and pinned against the wall with a very dark, threatening tone._

_"Listen here, you little shit! I don't give a fuck what you think of me or say about me, but you will NOT insult him! Got me?! If I so much as think he's hurt because of what you said I will find your ass and beat you within an inch of your pathetic life. Capisce?"_

_"C-capisce!"_

_Roy dropped the teen from the wall and laughed as he ran out of the restaurant._

_"Roy, you didn't have to do that. He's just an immature kid that was taught to be heterosexual."_

_"I don't care. No one messes with my love or says mean things about him and gets away with it. Eat up Candypop, I want to go on a walk when we get back home."_

_Link ended up taking the rest of the cake and putting it into a box for later. They paid the bill and left Snake a nice tip before heading out. Once they were home, Roy grabbed his love's hand once more._

_They made their way out into the now dark night and enjoyed the cool weather. Roy stopped them and placed his hands on Link's hips._

_He leaned down and gave Link two Eskimo kisses, "Happy Valentine's Day Link. I love you, and always will. The spark I feel when we kiss will stay, the way you turn me on by just standing next to our bed will remain, and I'll never doubt our love. I love you very, very much, and I want you to know that. I'll kick the ass of any jackass that says some bullshit to you. As long as you're happy with me, I'll always be with you."_

_The blond kissed his boyfriend, "Aw, you're so sweet! I love you so very much, and even though I may get pissed off at you sometimes, it doesn't mean I hate you or anything like that. Happy Valentine's Day baby, I love you. Do you want your final present now or later?"_

_Roy grabbed Link's ass, "I've been waiting for this all day. Before we get back to the house and I tear that magnificent ass up, just let me say this: You're the one for me, Candypop."_

* * *

"Link, answer the questions you asked me. Do I turn you on at all when we kiss you? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do you love me? Am I still enough for you? Do I give you everything that you ever wanted? Would you rather just leave me? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? Link, do I?" Roy asked.

"Of course not! The slightest kiss has me wanting you, and when I see you wanting me I practically melt! I love you Roy, you've always been enough. Hell, you're more than enough! You've always given me what I wanted, and you've given me things that I didn't want but loved anyway. I don't want to leave you and I don't want us to break up, but what about you?

Roy, do I still give you what you need? Do I still take your breath away like I used to? Light up the sparks way down deep?" Link asked, finally crying.

Roy embraced his love, "Link, I'll admit, it's been different lately and I have been wondering why we continue as a couple. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. We just need to do something to refresh our relationship. You do take my breath away, even in the morning when your after-sex hair makes you look like a lion. And do you know why? Because I love you. The sparks are there, but not as intense as before. But that doesn't mean it can't ever happen. Think of this as erectile dysfunction. Right now, we're in the state of not being able to stay hard, and by that I mean our love doesn't feel as solid as it used to right now. But it's treatable. You know what, we haven't danced in a long time, and I know you love to slow dance with me. Put on whatever song you want to, and we'll dance to it."

Link walked over to his iPod that was connected to the stereo and put on Rascal Flatts version of "Bless The Broken Road".

Roy held out his hand and smiled when Link took it. He placed his left hand on Link's hip and felt the blond place his right hand on his own shoulder. He led the dance through the living room and sang the chorus to Link.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are.

Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars,

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.

This much I know is true;

That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you."

Roy kissed the tears that lingered from his beautiful lover's face and whispered, "When is the last time I told you that you are so very beautiful?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, that's about to change because you'll be hearing it from me every single day. You're beautiful, Candypop."

Link blushed and received a kiss. Link gasped as the kiss ended. He felt a spark! A little one, but a spark nonetheless.

"You felt that, eh?" the redhead asked with a smile, "I wonder if that old passion we had when we made love before will be back... That is, if you tell me I get one more try. Tell me Candypop, do I get one more try? Do I? Link... do I?"

"Of course, Roy. Lord knows you'll always get another chance from me. Besides, we haven't had sex in ages, and I've been needing it."

The redhead picked up his blond, "So have I Link, trust me. Time to go rekindle our love. I love you Candypop, happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Roy, happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Way shorter than I wanted, but oh well. My first Roy/Link story! What did you think? More of this pairing or no? And I think we need a "Candypop" counter...


End file.
